Then the Blind Man Saw
by ladyladylove here
Summary: Draco is visited through out his last months at Hogwarts but never really gets what he wants until tonight.


**A.N. I don't own anything JKR I just love everything to ever come from her and manipulate her awesomeness to my fantasy. **

**DPOV**  
"When will you let me see your face my sweet angel." She hadn't let me see her face yet and it had been months. There were originally promises of 'when I was ready' but that day had still not come and I was growing impatient.

"I told you when you are ready my prince."

"I AM ready NOW." I let out a little too frustrated for my taste considering I had yet to release that night. Growing increasingly tense I decided that tonight I would initiate things.

"You are not yet ready I promise Draco you will know when you are." I felt for her, sensing her presence near my left leg. I reached for her making contact with a velvet clad shoulder. So smooth, as I ran my hands across her shoulder to the dip between her shoulder blades caressing lower until I felt I couldn't take it anymore. Why wouldn't she come to me tonight? What was wrong? She always came to me blinded before I knew she was with me, quickly rendering me unable to unblindfold myself with her soft kisses and rough passion creating feelings I had never felt with any other of my conquests.

"Please come to me." I whispered huskily. She didn't move, as if making up her mind if she should stay or go tonight.

She had never left me before until the light of morning shown through my spell induced blindness. I couldn't take this anymore.

"If you wont come to me then I will have to take you, you little minx."

I moved faster then anyone could have expected grabbing her roughly by a shoulder and a hip. She was so tiny my large hands fitting around her small boney frame easily. She gasped as the harshness and unexpectedness of my touch overtook her.

Running one hand much softer then when I had grabbed her up the side of her body elicited a small sigh of relief from her. Tonight was my night, tonight was my turn to speak, my turn to be in charge and show her all the things I thought about in between her midnight visits.

"Tonight I will take you any way I want, tonight you will be mine in every way, tonight you have no power except sight." I needed to be in power, I needed to show her what it was like to feel so helpless with only your feelings of being taken. I needed to restrain her, to show her absolutely no mercy like she showed me. As I became more tangled in her scent, her body, the feel of her against me, I became more possessive, more angry she had the will to do anything she wanted.

Her velvety dress came to her mid thigh I had found while flirting with the edge of the seam pulling it higher until I could feel the entirety of her thigh. The material was so thin for velvet almost like it clung as a second skin. I lifted her bringing each one of her thighs around my body bringing us both into a sitting position facing eachother.

"What are you afraid of Draco? That I will run aw-" She was cut off by the sound of her thin velvet dress being ripped down the side seam . She stiffened in my arms, unsure what I was doing. I continued ripping hasitly ripping two pieces seam to seam.

"No darling not tonight, tonight you are no one else's but mine." I said as I threw her roughly at the headboard forcing both her hands above her head knotting the velvet around her delicate wrists attaching them to my bed rendering her helpless to evacuation.

"Draco what are you doing? This isn't fair let me go." She began thrashing against my body exciting me each time she fought against me.

"Let me see!" I said pinning her legs beneath my much larger body, ceasing her fight against me. I ran my hands up to her side past the perfect swell of her breasts to either side of her perfect face. I roughly pulled her face to one side and began attacking her neck with my mouth trying to feel every inch of it as if I would die in the next minute. I sucked on her pulse point until she began moaning then I released her and blew cold air on the same spot forcing her to take a sharp breath in. Softly I began kissing up her neck to her ear and the sensitive skin behind it. "I told you tonight I will take you however I want, you are no one's but mine." I whispered in her ear.

"Draco please..."

"Please what love?Please fuck you right now? VANISUM." I said making her velvety covering vanish from her skin, leaving her in only her underwear. I began again sucking and softly biting every inch of her gorgeous neck and collar bone. She began to resists but after a particularly hard love bite to the right pulse point her body betrayed her as she let out a delicious throaty moan. Her skin under my hands was on fire. Every inch I touched ignited my soul giving me nonverbal permission to violate her in any way I so chose.

I trailed my firery kisses down the swells of her chest. I could tell her breasts were covered by my favorite lace strapless bra that untied in the back. I could feel the pebbled buds of her nipples through their lace covering and I gently bit down on one through its shield.

"Oh Draco please let me touch you. Please I need to touch your skin." Not tonight she wouldn't. I didn't answer her plea as I untied her breast confines and slipped it from her body, feathering my fingers over her left breast in a circle passing over her nipple every other pass feeling it tighten each time I came in contact with it. I returned my mouth to her right breast going directly to her nipple and sucking on its peak hard until she screamed my name.

Her right leg had become free and she began running it along my back and my side trying to make any contact she could without hands. I grabbed it again pinning it below my body once more as I continued to suck harshly on her nipple bitting down every other second. I repeated this action on her left breast which I felt had been too neglected up until that point.

"Please baby please take me, I need you inside me Draco please." I could feel her body tighten and easy with each bite I took of her. Her magic was electrical sending out waves of light around her. But I didn't want to just take her like every other night. I wanted something I knew no one else had ever taken from her, but I knew she wasn't ready for it yet. I needed her more relaxed so I decided I would need her to release before I could take what I wanted. I trailed my hand from her chest down her flat stomach to the apex of her thigh feeling her wirery curls on the pads of my fingers.

I teased the inside of her thighs, the lower abdomen with feather light touches nothing near the pressure she craved. "Are you wet enough for me little one, wet enough for me to take you in one swipe."

"Yes Draco.....mmmmm....I'm so wet, please touch me I'm so wet I promise. Just for you, I'm wet only for you."

"Do you want me to touch you baby?"

"Yes please touch me I will do anything."

"Good." "Uhhhh oh Draco." We said in unison as I slipped two fingers into her dripping core as quickly as I could. She bucked against me hard trying to set a pace for me to finger fuck her to oblivion. But I wasn't ready for that yet. I slowly began pumping in an out of her shallowly rubbing circles around her clit but never putting pressure on it.

"Please." Was all the could manage as I continued patiently.

"This isn't what I want little one I want something you haven't given anyone." I said as I roughly brought her knees to her shoulders opening her widely to my offense. She realized what I meant as I slipped another finger into her core forcing her to tighten against the unexpected intrusion. "I will fuck you so good if you give me what I want my princess."

I could almost sense the fear in her as I began pumping quicker making her moan out my name once again.

**HPOV**

Did he just say what I think he said. I couldn't do that I wasn't that type of girl. I may be the girl who snuck into someones room temporarily blinded them and had my way with them but I was not the girl who took it up the arse from anyone. I was in control of this, I was always in control of this. Which is exactly why I was tied up right now? But his fingers felt so good. I couldn't think anymore I just needed more I needed him inside me.

"Draco please I'm so close I need you."

He knew exactly what I meant, and in one quick motion before I knew what was going on he removed all three of his fingers and within the same pace pushed into me to the hilt, causing me to scream out in the slightly pain and incredible pleasure.

"OH draco...Oh gods yes uhhhhh FUCK ME HARDER PLEASE." He began a steady rhythm with three short shallow thrusts and then one long hard thrust pressing his pelvic bone against my clit in a violent erotic way. But then he did something very unexpected that made me tense up and lose my rhythm. He pushed one finger into my tight little whole while never relenting his thrusting into my core. I clenched around him in a shudderingly intoxicating way. I didn't understand and he could feel it in my body.

"I need to stretch you my love. As I said I will take you however I want and this is what I want." he said as he pushed a second finger into me as he continued to fuck my tight little hole. I clenched again much harder this time against his fingers and his throbbing member. I could feel myself so close to the edge I knew I would explode any second.

"Please Draco.....UHHHH I'M SO CLOSE... PLEASE."

He knew I was close and he began twisting slightly forward in his thrusts hitting a spot inside me I never knew existed before this. I was so close to exploding like a firework I couldn't keep quiet anymore, and then as I said his name one last time my orgasm hit me so suddenly I screamed into it.

"OH OH UHH DRACO...MMMM I'M COMING." I tightened around his two fingers and his thick essense and while I did this he roughly forced a third finger into me causing me to cry out again and begin tightening with new vigor.

"OH FUCK.....UHHH DRACO YES."

**DPOV**

She felt beautiful when she came. Like her entire body enveloped me in any way it could sucking ever sexual fiber from within me into her. I couldn't go on like this I was about to lose it any second with the strength of her climax pulsing around me. I needed to slip into her tighter muscles now or I would never make it.

"Draco CUM FOR ME PLEASE. FOR ME JUST FOR ME."

"SHH NOT NOW LOVER I CAN'T I NEED YOU NOW."

She knew what I spoke of and before she could become to anxious making it painful for her, I removed myself from her core and her little arse hole on my back thrust and pushed into her tighter ring of muscles in the same pace I had fucked her before meeting strong resistance but entrance none the less.

"OH DRACO UHHHH OH GOD OH."

I gave her a moment to adjust to my size and then I began thrusting again at the same pace but not as roughly. I needed her to love this as much as I did. She was so tight for me just for me. I knew I wouldn't last long in this uncharted territory. I began to rock into her faster with more strength behind each thrust.

"YES DRACO OH FUCK MY LITTLE ASS PLEASE CUM FOR ME."

I was going to blow any second but I needed to let her know that I had figured it all out I needed her to know I was fucking her still, still loving her even though I knew who she was.

"YEAH YOU WANT ME TO CUM FOR YOU."

"YES PLEASE BABY FOR ME."

"ONLY YOU. YOU ARE MINE. MY LITTLE WHORE SAY IT."

"YES I'M YOURS YOUR LITTLE WHORE FOR YOU ONLY."

"UHHHH OH MY LITTLE MUDBLOODED WHORE ONLY MINE?"

I shouted as I came hard into her arse where no one else not even that disgusting weasley had ever been. Only me she was only mine. Which drove me into the longest climax I had ever had rocking into her so hard I thought I would break her in two.

"UHHH OH DRACO UHH IM COMING AGAIN. OH UHH YES ONLY YOURS OH FUCK MY DIRTY BLOOD UHHH"

She knew I knew her and she let me continue. Slowing to almost a halt I exited her on my last back thrust releasing my hold on the back of her knees that had been pinned to her shoulders. I had never felt so satisfied in my life.

**HPOV**

He knew! OH god he knew! Why was he still fucking me then? I needed to have him see my face, see the look in his eyes when he looked into mine.

"REVISIEN." I whispered as I stared into his now focusing eyes. He blinked a few times as his stone grey eyes met my confused chocolate ones. 'Please stay with me like I stayed with you.' He stared at me, I knew he wouldn't love me. I knew he would leave me he just didn't know how yet. He just stared at me. But then to my complete suprise he leaned down just inches above me lips and whispered the most beautiful thing.

"To touch you was heaven but to now know you has changed me forever. Please stay with me tonight like always don't leave me because I know you now." and with that he closed the gap between us and kissed me.


End file.
